


You Are MY Champion!

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, set after Japanese Nationals 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: “Is this your medal cabinet?”Shoma exhaled loudly, immersed in a gossip journal to hide his face.“You left it open…”“Oh, yeah…” he brushed it off.





	You Are MY Champion!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, lol, sorry, I'm a fraud!  
> Ehm, I wrote this before Japanese Nationals, setting it after them, and yay, I got Shoma's win right!  
> Also, Keiji got bronze with a wonderful 4S+2T, can we talk about that?  
> K, not now, now let's focus on this fanfic! Enjoy!

“So, where’s Itsuki-kun?”  
Keiji’s voice faded away inside the empty kitchen, as his fingers fidgeted with a knife left on the counter.  
“He’s at a classmate’s house. He said he has been invited for a party, or something like that”  
The leftovers of an un-cooked dinner were still scattered around; dirty and clean utensils mixed together.  
“What about your parents?”  
His inquire was timid, leaving Shoma all the time to reply to his questions.  
Keiji’s eyes went to the unused cooking pan left on the stove and then to the table, that he traced with his hand.  
“At an onsen, somewhere. A romantic getaway for New Years, they called it…”  
“So you’re here alone?”  
Shoma nodded, visibly uncomfortable in that brand new position as man of the house.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I… I make it work”  
He gestured to the kitchen.  
“So that means you only go out to eat or microwave instant food, am I right?”  
Shoma laughed, avoiding to reply to such a direct question, moving on to the living area.  
He sat on one of the sofa’s arms, facing away from Keiji, pretending to check her mom’s magazines.  
It took a few steps for Keiji to reach the sofa, silently, looking around the unfamiliar place.  
He had spent a lot of time with Shoma, but he had never seen his house.  
“Is this your medal cabinet?”  
Shoma exhaled loudly, immersed in a gossip journal to hide his face.  
“You left it open…”  
“Oh, yeah…” he brushed it off.  
Keiji saw that something wasn’t quite right in there.  
Only very few medals were actually on display, while a good amount of closed boxes was laying at the bottom.  
He took the wooden, round one, containing the PyeongChang medal and opened it.  
His fingers moved over the Olympics logo, the name, the cyan and light pink fabric, admiring its beauty.  
He placed it down and moved to the next one, containing the World Championship silver medal won in Milano.  
He traced the lines of the laurel branch and the writing on it.  
<< PALMAM QUI MERUIT FERAT >>, Let He Who Merits The Palm Possess It…  
As he was about to open another container, he heard Shoma sighs.  
“I hate them…”  
Keiji picked up the Olympic medal again, turning to face Shoma.  
“Well, I wish I had one of these…” he said in a dry tone.  
He put it back in the box that he then put back inside the cabinet.  
“You can have it if you like it”  
It had been just a whisper, but Keiji heard it clearly.  
He looked at Shoma and saw his distraught expression, still lost in the magazine, not actually picking any word.  
It was the face of a man who was simply tired of losing every, bloody time.  
Behind all the containers there was one that seemed to have been thrown inside the cabinet with no care.  
Keiji retrieved it, knowing already what he was going to find inside.  
The Grand Prix Final’s silver medal from Vancouver.  
He closed the box and put it down, then he grabbed the very first medal that was left on display.  
He carefully placed it in his pants’ pocket and he closed the glass door, before getting closer to the sofa.  
He grabbed an armchair and lifted it for what he could, moving it slowly to place it in front of the wall mirror.  
Shoma was curiously looking at him, trying to understand his intent with the strange move.  
“Come here”  
He placed down the magazine and got up, reaching the armchair to sit on it, but Keiji stopped him.  
Instead he had him stand in front of the silvery surface and look at his own reflection.  
“What do you see?”  
What kind of stupid game that was?  
“Me…?”  
“I see a champion”  
Shoma scoffed, looking down to the floor.  
“Ha ha, funny”  
He felt Keiji’s hands over his head and something quickly passing in front of his eyes.  
When he looked back at his reflection, he recognized what he was wearing.  
The Japanese Nationals’ gold medal, won just a week before.  
“Look at yourself, Shoma-kun. Don’t you see a champion?”  
But Shoma couldn’t see it.  
He could only see a frustrated kid who didn’t want to bring home anything made of silver anymore.  
Winning Nationals was nothing, compared to winning the Grand Prix Final, Four Continents or Worlds…  
“If only you could see yourself the way I see you”  
He blushed, when he felt Keiji’s lips on his neck.  
He could see his eyes staring at him from the mirror, dark and penetrating.  
“You are my champion, nothing will ever change that. Not even all the silver medals in the world”  
His fingers reached the gold medal he was wearing, as if they wanted to remind him too of who he was.  
“You’re too damn sweet tonight…” Shoma brushed it off.  
“I just want to celebrate my boyfriend’s success… is that wrong?”  
Shoma shook his head, then tilted it to capture Keiji’s lips with his own.  
It wasn’t rushed as their usual kisses.  
They took their time, breathing through their nostrils, eyes closed.  
“You said we have the house for ourselves tonight, right?”  
“R-right…”  
Keiji’s hand was on Shoma’s jawline, outlining the typical redness of his skin.  
“I have an idea… to cheer you up a little”  
Shoma looked at him with genuine curiosity and intrigue.  
Keiji’s idea were never boring and usually involved a lot of intimacy…  
He felt his hands go to his neck and he saw him put the medal away under his shirt.  
The cold touch of metal made him shiver, as Keiji took the piece of clothing off and turned his body to face the mirror.  
“Don’t look at me, Shoma-kun”  
Keiji was now behind his back, yet his eyes didn’t want to miss him and kept looking at him through his reflection.  
So distracted, he almost didn’t notice that Keiji had pulled the string of his training pants, making them fall on the floor.  
“Look at yourself”  
Shoma did it, wondering what there was to see.  
It was just him, looking very ridiculous, with a medal around his neck and wearing only briefs.  
Keiji scoffed.  
“From where do you want me to start?”  
Shoma looked at him with a lost expression, but Keiji’s hand on his chin forced him to stare at the mirror again.  
“Should I start with your thighs?”  
His hand trailed over the toned muscles.  
“Or maybe your abs?”  
It was now moving on his abs lines, circling his navel.  
“Your neck?”  
This time he touched him with his lips, leaving soft kisses on his exposed tendon.  
“I… don’t understand…”  
“You’re a masterpiece, Shoma-kun. And I want you to see it. And believe it”  
His fingers tangled themselves with the short curls, as his teeth softly bit the neck’s skin.  
“There is nothing in you that isn’t absolutely perfect” he whispered in his ear, before kissing it.  
Shoma was trying to understand his boyfriend’s words by looking at his intentions.  
He was desperately trying to meet his gaze in their reflection, but when he finally made it, he heard a low growl.  
“I told you to only look at yourself!”  
Hands were now on his sides, getting rid of the last piece of clothing he was wearing.  
Entirely naked and exposed, his eyes drifted away from his image.  
“I’ll be right back. If I see you turn your head to check on me, I’ll get very angry…”  
Shoma gulped when he heard the threat, quickly going back to look at himself.  
His cock was soft between his legs, a few body hairs covering his intimate parts.  
His hair were messy and almost covered one of his eyes, so he quickly moved them away.  
He kept wondering why was he still putting up with this stupid game, and he soon had the answer.  
Something pushed him on the small of his back, making him bend down his body so quickly, he almost lost balance.  
He immediately found his hands intertwined with Keiji’s, who placed them on the mirror.  
Shoma got stupidly worried. He didn’t want to fight with his mom, later, because of hands’ stains…  
“Stay still and never, and I repeat never, take your eyes away from your face”  
He inhaled sharply and obeyed, staring at his equally flustered reflection.  
Keiji dripped what seemed to be a few drops of lube over his butt, then he felt the two fingers inside.  
He got caught off guard and left out a loud moan.  
There was no need to talk, for Keiji was moving his body by his own decision.  
The only thing that Shoma had to do was ‘look’, ‘look at himself’.  
But what was there to see?  
His mouth gaping open the moment Keiji had inserted a third finger?  
The tear that left his eye when he felt them faintly brush his prostate?  
His hair gluing themselves to his forehead because he was sweaty already?  
His cock slowly and painfully getting erected with the arousal he was feeling?  
All these thoughts were filling his mind when in an instant everything got blank again.  
“Don’t look away”  
Keiji took off his shirt using only one arm, and then his hands went to remove his pants and underwear.  
Shoma’s legs were shaking, his skin was cold, but still he kept obeying, despite the absence of reward for it.  
Keiji’s hands were too busy spreading lube on his cock, to mercilessly tease him again.  
He took a few breaths, waiting in anticipation.  
Keiji hugged him from behind, his boner intruding between his buttcheeks.  
“Are you starting to understand now?”  
His eyes immediately searched for Keiji’s and he was relieved to see him smile.  
His body was forced to move backwards, following Keiji’s orders, till they were next to the armchair.  
Keiji sat down, his back resting comfortably on the pillows.  
He spread Shoma’s legs and had him sit on his lap; his cock entering him so easily.  
Shoma’s moans were louder now, his insides wrapping Keiji’s length firmly.  
It was the first time they were alone at home, the first time having sex inside that house.  
Shoma let himself go, his eyes closed as his legs were moving almost mechanically.  
Up and down, sliding in and sliding out.  
Nothing in his life had ever been more pleasurable than riding Keiji’s cock to exhaustion.  
A hand on his head brought him back to reality.  
“Are you looking, Shoma-kun? Tell me, what do you see?”  
Shoma looked in the mirror.  
He noticed a trail of saliva on the corner of his mouth. He was drooling because of the pleasure.  
He saw, maybe for the first time, how long his eyelashes looked when his eyes were half closed.  
He watched Keiji’s cock’s tip appear and disappear inside of his gaping hole at a fast rhythm.  
He observed his knuckles go white while clenching his fists to try and control his body’s spasms.  
He looked at the medal flying around in all directions and then bouncing back against his skin.  
In the end he stared at his own face, and the look he had almost terrified him.  
It was feral, animalistic, with his tongue stretched out, letting out lewd moans.  
Yet in all of that he didn’t see something aberrant. He saw beauty.  
“Do you see it?”  
That was the face Keiji knew so perfectly, while he didn’t knew anything about it.  
All the times they were fucking somewhere, anywhere, this was what Keiji would see.  
His most secret self, revealed to him thanks to the magic of a silver mirror.  
“Don’t you see the passion inside of you? Don’t you see instinct? Strength? Beauty?”  
Yes. Yes, he could see them.  
Was that the face of a champion?  
His movements had gotten erratic; a leg had given up, stomping on the floor.  
Still he kept riding, basking in his own image, completely captivated.  
Maybe for the first time in his life he had felt like the world ‘beautiful’ was an appropriate description for himself.  
That was the Shoma that Keiji loved so much.  
The fierce, strong, handsome, young man, so sure of himself and of his own capabilities.  
Indeed, there was a champion inside of him, and he felt ready, as never before, to behave as such.  
He groaned as his cock spilled his release, throwing his head back in pleasure.  
The grip on his hips got stronger as Keiji kept pounding, looking for his own culmination.  
“Keep watching, Shoma-kun…”  
Shoma licked his lips and waited; waited for the moment his body was going to be filled with warm sperm.  
He laid his whole body on top of Keiji, watching pearl white drops leave his hole and trail down between his thighs.  
He gathered them with his finger and took it in its mouth, tasting that delicious and sinful nectar.  
Keiji laughed at his weirdly cute behavior.  
He wrapped Shoma tightly and started kissing his whole face with tenderness.  
Shoma giggled, for he loved to be showered with praises, affection and attentions by him.  
“Do you believe me now? When I say you are a champion…”  
“Yes, Keiji-kun. Now I do”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for Four Continents, I kinda need to come back to figure skating!!  
> (also, heeeey, that comp is def gonna fill me with smutty Keisho prompts <3)  
> ANYWAY, if you want some more stuff, go check my [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) for anything you might like  
> And PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)!


End file.
